Itsuki Hashima
Itsuki Hashima (羽島 伊月 Hashima Itsuki) is a 20-year-old author who has an obsession towards younger sisters. He is a novelist who debuted when he was in high school; all of his novels feature younger sisters as the heroine. In the span of five years, he has published 20 books, some of which have ranked in the top 10 weekly rankings for light novels on Oricon. Despite his success, his irrational personality and writing style has led to mediocre ratings compared to his fellow writers. His relationship with his father became worse when his father remarried to Chihiro Hashima's mother only three years after Itsuki's biological mother died. He admits to having feelings for Nayuta Kani, but he won't go out with her until he becomes her equal instead of living in her shadow. Appearance Itsuki is a young man in his early 20's with smooth medium-length brown hair that has bangs directed in the center and brown eyes. His usual attire is his white sweater with a black long sleeve shirt underneath. Personality Itsuki is a quite eccentric person that has an absolute Sister Complex that induces him to write about little sisters in his works. He also had an traumatic event, in which he was dumped by an older girl and he strives to be the Protagonist of his own Life Story. Background Itsuki apparently went to college before dropping in the first 6 months to concentrate working as a novelist. Plot It starts of with a depiction of one of Itsuki's drafts, about a guy who has a little sister and loves her, to the extent of eating said sister's panties for breakfast. After the draft for the new work is rejected by Kenjirō Toki (Itsuki's editor). Itsuki hangs out at his home with Chihiro Hashima (Itsuki's stepbrother), his Miyako Shirakawa (Itsuki's former college mate) and Nayuta Kani and Haruto Fuwa (Itsuki's fellow authors). One of his main works is Mahou Gakuen, a light novel set in a magical fantasy world about two siblings fighting against evil. Mahou Gakuen is then adapted as manga due to it's popularity and he is drawn by a newbie, but very good, manga artist named Kaiko Mikuniyama. It is later told to Itsuki by his editor that his novel will be adapted to an anime, though the budget will be low and that it would only be a replacement. Relationships Nayuta Kani: A fellow author. In the first episode of the anime in the ending credits it shows itsuki reading Nayuta's book bringing him to tears as he finishes this is what lead to him to write a book as good as hers. As of Episode 11 of the anime, Itsuki has admitted to having feelings of love for Nayuta, even wishing to marry her. He refuses to do so until he accomplishes his goal of recognition, with the plan of getting an anime as a start. He wants to stand beside her as an equally skilled and popular writer for his own pride. Chihiro Hashima: Itsuki bears resentment against his family, namely his father, but he gets along well with his step "brother". Chihiro comes over to his place to help him out, like doing the cleaning and cooking, even studying a bit of accounting with the desire to help him out. He currently has no idea that Chihiro is a girl. Trivia * The name Itsuki 'means "this" (伊) ('i) and "moon" (月) (tsuki). * Itsuki's surname Hashima 'means "feather" (羽) ('ha) and "island" (島) (shima). Category:Characters